


RDR2: Falling for a Cowboy (Choices)- Dutch Van Der Linde

by ATYPICAL28



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Interactive, RDR2, Romance, Slow Burn, Western, rdr, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYPICAL28/pseuds/ATYPICAL28
Summary: Tread lightly, for whatever you choose when a path is given, it can either end terribly wrong or perfectly wonderful.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Dutch van der Linde/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Scarlet Beau Jackson

_Damn. Not enough. Why was it never enough?_

"She's over here!" someone shouted, making the woman turn around quickly. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, trying to think of something. _The roof!_ Without any hesitation, she grabbed onto the ledge above her and hoisted herself up, ducking behind the store's sign as she heard the rushing of boots and spurs beneath her. She held her breath, waiting for them to pass, but they had stopped, mumbling to each other about which way she went. They both grunted in annoyance and split up, looking around frantically. _Shit. That was close._ Taking a few moments to rest and catch her breath, the woman checked her surroundings before hopping back down to the ground. It was never her intention to start a riot. Let alone an entire chase around town.

Entering a stable, she approached a fat white man, his beard showing that he had had bread and cheese for his last meal. Scarlet despised the man, but she had a reputation to keep, and seeing as he never spoke to anyone about anything, he was the best person to stay with. He burped and held out a hand, motioning for her to spill what she had. Rolling her eyes, she plopped the bag of coins down and waited to see the anger in his face. It came as soon as he counted them, his eyes glaring her down as she simply shrugged and clambered up the ladder to the loft. It was the coziest place in the stable, so she didn't complain.

"Jackson, you know this ain't enough. You better go out tonight and get more," the man slurred, pointing up at her and shutting one of his eyes as he lit a cigar. She shooed his request away with a hand and slumped down on a pile of hay, cradling her head with her arms as she looked up at the ceiling. She had grown used to the smell, but she often wished she could spend the night in a hotel for once. She knew better though, and she knew if she stayed out long enough, some drunken bastard would recognize her. She only ever stole from the drunks anyhow, considering they were the ones that most often forgot her face. Of course, there was always rumor around town about the bandit woman, but she was too sly to get caught. 

"I mean it!" the man snapped at her again, and this time, Scarlet sat up and peered through her lashes down at him, "And if I don't?" 

"You won't get your pay," he threatened, shoveling a pile of horse crap. Scarlet scoffed and put her hat over her eyes, wondering if he meant what he said. Either way, she knew she would have to go back out that night and get more, otherwise she would continue to feel like she didn't achieve anything. People seemed to get smarter everyday. Perhaps she had to go somewhere else. She had been in the small town known as Valentine for most of her life. Growing up in an orphanage and not having parents to care for her had always stuck with her. She knew it was stupid to hold onto the past, but it was who she was. She was an outcast. 

* * *

_"Now, Mindy. You better have a darn good reason why you ain't washed these dishes yet! And why on Earth are ya covered in muck?!" Ms. Archabell had her fists on her hips, staring down at young Scarlet with hatred. She looked down at all the mud on her dress and played with the bit of string that was dangling from it._

_"I-I was pl-playing outside, Ma'am," she stuttered, not meeting the old woman's gaze. Ms. Archabell snatched her wrist and without a word, smacked her three times with a small whip, leaving three thin cuts. The woman stalked away with her chin raised with annoyance as Scarlet looked at the floor through her blurred vision. She had been born with the name Mindy. A name she hated like the rest of the orphanage. A name that only reminded her of where she came from._

* * *

_She had washed the dishes and gone up to her room (which was the attic) without supper. She didn't mind not having something to eat because her least favorite meal was being served. Roasted lamb chops covered with far too much seasoning that simply drowned out the meat. Slumping down on her cot, she turned to look out the window, resting her elbows on the ledge and peering out at the night. The trees and lake were still as the black sky above, the yellow fade of the moon's light seeping into her room._

 _Scarlet grabbed her journal from under her pillow, knowing she wasn't supposed to have it, and brushed a finger over the engraved name._ Scarlet Jackson, _it read in curled letters. She had adopted the name after reading_ The Scarlet Letter, _having loved the tale. She was a vivid reader ever since she was five, and now that she was fourteen, she had a plan. She had a plan to leave the horrid building she had lived for her entire life, and as she picked up the few belongings she had left around her room, she felt an uncomfortable twist in her stomach. She had put her locket with a picture of her parents in it, her journal, two books, and a few ragged clothes she had. She then rummaged under her cot for a small bag of coins she had taken from Ms. Archabell and put them in the old satchel she had._

_Looking at the door as if someone may appear any moment, she hesitated before opening her window and sticking her leg out, planted one bare foot on the roof. It didn't look very high, and Scarlet was glad she wasn't afraid of heights. She carefully slipped out, putting the window down behind her, and scurried down to the ground. She had always been a skilled climber, having nothing more to do than climb trees for most of her childhood. She was off the property and walking down a trail that was hidden from sight, walking off to nowhere in particular._

* * *

"Scarlet! Get your ass out there!" came a familiar drunken voice. The older woman nearly fell off the loft, but caught herself just in time, glaring down at the man as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. She stretched for a moment before making her way down, putting her hands on her hips and waiting for him to say something. She enjoyed pestering him, even if it did mean her pay would have to wait another week, but he just copied her stance and raised a brow, daring her to say something.

"Fine," she spat on his shoe, making him curse as she sprinted outside and out of range. She laughed to herself as she made her way through the alley beside the bar. It was a good spot to get some cash, especially when drunk men were vomiting up their stomachs or smoking a cigar. She was unlucky that time though, considering no one was there. She leaned against the wall and waited, picking at her nails subconsciously. All she needed was another five dollars and she'd be set. 

As she waited, she allowed her mind to wander. It was times like these when she was alone she would think of what had become of her. A woman at the age of forty-nine, looting passed out men and living off the money she stole. Most of her meals consisted of bread, liquor, and cheese. If she was lucky, she could get a bite of meat every now and then, but that was rare. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to get out and be something else. To _try_ making a better life for herself. Sometimes she imagined meeting a man and settling down, maybe even having children. But she was too old for that now. She had had her days with men when she was younger, sleeping with them before robbing them blind and leaving them for good. 

Scoffing and rubbing a hand over her face, she realized she had been closing her eyes and opened them, spotting a man waddling his way over to her. _Here we go,_ she thought to herself as he flashed her a grin and approached her. She debated whether to play along or knock his teeth out and take anything he had in his pockets. She decided against the latter for now, but wouldn't hesitate if he tried to pull anything.

"Ain't you a pretty little thing?" he gave her a sloppy wink and set his hands on either side of her, pinning her to the wall. She batted her eyelashes as him as he looked down her chest. As she reached into his pockets, nimbly taking a bottle of something and a couple loose dollars, his breath wafted across her face, reeking of beer.

"My husband wouldn't like it if he saw me out here with another man," Scarlet lied easily, trying to break through his arm, but he didn't let her. He quickly wrapped his arm around her neck, causing her to choke out and struggle against him. 

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind...sharin'," her head was spinning now as she stared into the eyes of the man, his face contorted with rage and lust. 

"Darlin'! Hey! Get away from my wife!" a rough voice snapped, and as Scarlet turned her head to see whoever was now approaching them, she only caught sight of a white and black shirt. The man holding her loosened his grip for an instant to see who was interfering, and she took the chance to bring her knee up to his testicles. Instinctively, he went to grab himself, allowing her the perfect target as she brought her knuckles to his face, kicking his chest so that he fell back, grunting and moaning in pain. _He's going to feel that tomorrow for sure._ She looted him for anything else he may have and froze, realizing she was being watched.

As she turned around, slowing facing a rather handsome man, she put her hands on her hips, blowing a strand of hair from her face. He was gaping at her much to her surprise and he scoffed, "I come over here to save ya, and you handle that man like nothin'!" Scarlet found his words making her blush as she cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck, thinking of something to say.

"I suppose I should thank you?" she crossed her arms over her chest and took a moment to look him over, subconsciously running the tip of her tongue over her lips. He was at least a hand taller than her, his short slate-black hair greased back and a red bandanna tied to his neck. He had a small beard and mustache that stretched above his lips, which looked soft as he smirked at her. She noticed the pocket watch that dangled from his vest pocket and she wondered how much it cost. 

"Perhaps you could thank your husband for not bein' here to save you," he said casually as he leaned against the wall. Scarlet felt the heat rise in her face again and she realized that she had been staring, quickly looking away and occupying herself with the money she had taken from the man. 

"I ain't got no husband. Now. If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way," she went to walk away, but his hand grasped her arm; not tightly, but not loose either. She stared daggers into him, somehow not feeling very threatened. Even if he was a muscular man. She could smell something on him. Something that smelled like a mix of tobacco and...was that whiskey? It didn't cover him like the man that had just pinned her to the wall. It was subtle and almost relaxing. 

"I'd appreciate it if you let me go, _sir._ " she drawled out the last word, suddenly seeing how close they were. He did as she was told, something flashing for an instant in his eyes.

"You stole from him. Why shouldn't I turn ya in right now?" he said smoothly as she took a step away from him. She turned to face him again, raising a brow with interest. This man was something else. What was he playing at? Having gotten her attention, he flicked some invisible lint off his vest and brushed himself off, straightening himself out before continuing, "I got an offer for you that I can assure you won't resist."

Scarlet eyed him carefully, trying to follow his odd riddling words, "What can you possibly offer _me_ _?_ And why? I got nothin' for you, mister..."

"Van Der Linde. _Dutch_ Van Der Linde. And I can offer you much more than you may believe," he took a daring step towards her, sending a shiver up her spine. Why was this man she hardly knew having this effect on her? She tapped a finger on her chin, pretending to think about it as she looked him over, making it obvious so he knew what she was doing. She rather enjoyed this little game.

"Is that so? Well. Ain't you charmin'?" she rolled her eyes after seeing his eyes widen and she considered this. She turned around, jumping when he appeared right behind her, his warm breath on the back of her neck as he whispered,

"I try to be charming for women such as yourself. Care to hear my offer now?" Scarlet spun around, holding her breath at their close bodies. _What is he doing to me? Why can't I concentrate?_ She glanced down at his lips, wondering what it would be like to feel them on her own. Running up along her-

"Well?" he grinned widely, seeming to understand what she was thinking. Did he do this to every woman he talked to? What was he intending to do? What was this offer?

"I'm all ears, mister _Van Der Linde,_ " she loved the way his name itself rolled off her tongue, as though it were butter slipping off a knife. He took a step back, the cool air replacing the warmth she had just felt. She frowned a bit, but quickly looked back at him daringly.

"You're a thief, am I correct? You probably have been for a _long_ time. You've been stuck in this town since you were young. You crave adventure and...dare I say it...danger? Am I correct so far?" he tilted his head. Scarlet opened and closed her mouth, suddenly wondering how much this man truly knew about her. Was he working for the police? Dressed like that, he probably could be. But why waste his time with _her_ _?_ Scarlet only nodded in response, watching his lips turn upwards as though he were a little kid who just got a puppy. 

"So...what're you wasting your time here for then? Here's my offer. You come work for me. I'll tell you more on the way to my camp 'cause there are too many people here right now. What do ya say, darlin'..." he trailed off, smirking. She looked at him for a moment as he stretched out his hand to shake on it. She examined his features and clothes and smirked,

"Let me tell you somethin', _cowboy_. One," she began counting them out on her fingers, "I know you must be part of some gang that you're askin' me to join. _Two,_ you better know what yer doin', 'cause I ain't no woman that can be pushed around so easily. I can and I _will_ slit your throat if I need to. And _three..._ " Scarlet grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, baring her teeth at him as he stared at her with wide eyes. _Was that a hint of fear?_

"Don't you _ever...EVER..._ call me _darlin'._ Or I'll have another reason to tie you up and do unspeakable thing to your pretty little face," she smiled innocently and let him go, waiting for his reaction. She couldn't quite read his expression, and she was shocked when he burst out laughing, curling over to hold his stomach. After his fit of bubbly laughter, he straightened up and nodded, flashing her a grin,

"You're gonna fit in just fine. And as for that last threat...I'd count on it." Scarlet glared at him as he flashed her a sly wink, but her expression quickly became playful again as he held out an arm for her. Everything was behind her now. Her life in Valentine was fading before her very eyes as she linked arms with the man she had just met. The man that somehow managed to change her life in seconds. He walked her to a white steed, a beautiful milky coat and gorgeous pearly hair. 

"Is there anythin' you need before we go?" Dutch asked curiously, wondering to himself what it was about this woman that intrigued him. She smiled softly and shook her head. He gave her a curt nod before moving to help her on, but she scoffed and brushed his hand away, hoisting herself on by herself.

"Oh. And the name's Scarlet. Scarlet Beau Jackson," she held her head up proudly at his look of awe. _My this woman is something else,_ he thought to himself as he mounted and led his horse out of the town. He couldn't wait to see the reactions of the gang when he brought this woman back.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739608)


	2. A Charming Camp as Well

It had been a quiet ride for the most part, and though Scarlet didn't necessarily feel uncomfortable, she wished a conversation would begin. For some reason, she wasn't sure what she wanted to say to the man. She had just met him less than an hour ago and now she was following him to his gang. Why had she taken his word in the first place? What was it about him that made him seem so trusting?

"You're awfully quiet, miss Jackson," Dutch spoke up, his voice rumbling in his chest as she held onto him, "What's on your mind?" 

** *Choice* **

[Question about the gang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739635#workskin)

[Talk about past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739656#workskin)

[Flirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739677#workskin)


	3. A Charming Camp as Well

**_Question About The Gang_ **

"How many people you have in the gang?" Scarlet asked, trying to picture the group of strangers she was about to meet. She didn't doubt that she would like them, especially if they were like Dutch, but what if she didn't fit in like he had said? The man glanced over his shoulder briefly at her,

"Quite a lot. Bit more than a dozen I'd say. We'll need to set up a place for you to sleep, but for now you can share my tent if ya want. It's got plenty of room." Scarlet nodded, not quite knowing how else to respond. She wasn't sure if he was suggesting it because he was being a gentleman, or if he was flirting with her. The only men that had found her interesting were drunk, and in their state, things were obviously different. 

"Are there any kids?" she found herself asking next, her stomach filling with butterflies. She had never herself interacted with children, but she knew she would probably love them all the same. She had seen mothers holding their children's hands to walk across streets, or fathers teaching their older boys how to use a gun. It was a sweet thing to witness, even when she was robbing a poor bastard blind.

"Well, there is one little boy. His name's Jack. A real good lad. There are also younger people, at least half our age," he shrugged, and Scarlet took the opportunity to mess around with him a bit.

"Are you assumin' I'm as old as you, mister Van Der Linde?" she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh. I uh-I didn't er...I suppose I shoulda asked. I'm fifty-three. I only thought..." he trailed off, becoming flustered with where this was going. She laughed after a moment, rolling her eyes and enjoying the way his body tensed beneath her hands.

"I'm forty-nine. I was just pullin' your leg," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he chuckled to her amusement. She liked the way he laughed and she intended to hear it every day. 

They had finally made it to the camp as the first light of the day stretched across the sky, the orange glow reaching over the mountains in the distance. The camp was well hidden for how large it was. There were wagons and tables as well as horses and even a chicken coop. Nothing stirred though save for the animals, and Scarlet took that as a sign that everyone was still sleeping. 

"Well. Here we are. Maybe you should get some rest before you meet everyone. Come on. I'll show you to my tent," Dutch lent her a hand as she hopped off the white horse, this time allowing him to help her. She felt like boosting his ego just the tiniest bit after practically humiliating him on the ride there. He offered her a smile as she took in the decor and objects that were strewn around the camp. She noticed a guitar, a couple axes and guns, crates full of small bottles of beer and medicines, cans of food, and even a few hats. 

They made it to Dutch's tent then, her eyes widening at his antiques. He had a record player, a stack of old books, a lovely pipe, a wardrobe, and there lying on his bed, a woman. She suddenly froze, swallowing as she turned away from him, feeling stupid and almost as though she were intruding something. Seeming to sense something was wrong, he turned to her, tilting his head and glancing down at the woman on his bed. 

"She ain't mine. I'd be lyin' if I said she didn't interest me at one point, but now she's lost her God damn mind," he heaved a sigh and shook his head at the woman. Scarlet didn't know whether to feel relieved or jealous. _Why jealous? Why would you be jealous?! You just met the man! And he just said he didn't have feelings for her...anymore._ Scarlet ground her teeth together as she instead took a place to rest on the floor, at least thankful for the bear skin that was spread there. It was also better than sleeping on a pile of itchy hay, having to wake up with straw in her hair. Dutch stood at the doorway of the tent, eyeing her for a moment before turning to look out at the camp. Finding herself rolling her eyes, she closed them and tried to get some sleep, managing pretty quickly.

* * *

Scarlet wasn't sure whether she woke to the sun shining through the tent or the soft chitter chatter of the camp as people began to get up. She blinked and stared at the ceiling for a moment, slowing regaining her memory and everything came flooding back to her. She was part of a gang. She wasn't completely lost anymore. Dutch had been the one that gave her that. 

"Ah, you're up. I just wanted to apologize. For earlier I mean. Molly and I ain't-" Dutch was dismissed with a wave of the hand as Scarlet yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry so much. Now, care to introduce me to people? Or am I gonna have to introduce myself?" Scarlet smiled and he chuckled, lending her a hand to help her outside. The camp seemed to quiet down as soon as she stepped out of the tent, as if they were expecting her. Realizing she was still holding Dutch's hand, she let go, feeling her cheeks flush.

"So you got another catch, hmm Dutch?" A sandy-haired man walked up to them with a swagger in his step, eyes trailing up and down Scarlet's body. She mentally gagged as she took in his nasty appearance. He looked as if he hadn't bathed in weeks, and she figured he assumed he was a good-looking man due to the way he was scanning her over.

"A real jokester you are, Micah. This is Scarlet. She's gonna be stayin' with us, so make her feel welcomed," Dutch laughed uncomfortably, a sound that Scarlet would have never believed would come out of him. From the few hours she knew him, he seemed high and mighty, but perhaps she had just heard it. 

Dutch led her to the fire that was in the middle of camp, dozens of pairs of eyes on her as she came into view. An older woman approached them, a grin spreading on her face as she held out her hand to shake. Scarlet took it, returning the expression as she was introduced to Miss Grimshaw. She had her silver and black hair tied up like a beehive and she was what Scarlet pictured as a bad ass grandmother. 

"It's nice to have an older woman in camp. Perhaps you could help me straighten out the young ones over yonder. Not quite sure where they went," she then walked off to help someone who was stirring something in a pot. She met Arthur Morgan, John Marston, Abigail Roberts, little Jack, Charles, Javier, and Pearson, who apologized for the grease on his hands. Scarlet didn't mind though. She couldn't have been happier in fact.

Living in Valentine for the past thirty years or so had been lonely, aside from the drunk bastard that took her earnings and paid her less if what she had at the end of the week. But these people were kind and acted as family. Something she had never had the experience of having. It was strange to imagine. After everyone greeted her, Dutch walked her out if the camp, the birds chirping and the chatter of the gang ceasing.

"So what do ya think? We ain't the best people, but we're family all the same," he smiled at her and she looked back at where the group was eating and drinking their morning coffee. They really were a family. And she was glad to be part of it.

"I ain't never had anyone else in my life. I've been on my own since I was young," Scarlet spoke softly. Dutch frowned at her words and nodded slowly, shoving his thumbs in his pockets. He kicked at a rock and raised his head to the trees, where a yellow-green hue shone through. It almost made her feel sleepy as she enjoyed the moment with Dutch. They headed down the slope where the stream ran and stopped beside the rushing water. 

"So...you had mentioned somethin' about me workin' for you? What kind of work will I be doin' then?" Scarlet asked when she had had enough of the silence. 

"Let's just say...it's all against the law," Dutch responded, keeping his gaze trained on the water as it lapped over rocks and logs. _Of course it's against the law. I knew that much._ Scarlet shifted closer to him, feeling drawn like a magnet. She couldn't help but watch the way his heavy breaths moved on his chest, or the way his black hair framed his well sculpted face. He was magnificent. 

"Robbin' and threatenin' are my specialty," Scarlet said with confidence in her voice. It had taken a long time to bring that trait out of her, considering she used to be timid as a doe when she was young. That was one of the factors that had gotten her in quite a bit of trouble in her twenties, but once she had found her voice, nobody bothered her. She was one of a kind, that was for sure.

** *Dutch's POV* **

_She sure catches on quick._ Dutch thought to himself as he turned, titling his head ever so slightly. He let his gaze wander down to her hips, perfectly shaped and stuck out just right beneath the blouse she wore. They would have certainly been more complimented if she were wearing a dress, and Dutch found himself planning a way just to get her in one. Perhaps he would take her into Valentine later and buy her one, unless of course she decided on a drink instead. He licked his lips as he met her eyes, a soft amber that had flecks of hazel in them. 

"I figured as much...and what about...killin'?" he had wondered what kind of woman she was from the start, and he wouldn't have judged her if she hadn't ever thought of putting a knife to an innocent man's neck. But if she was going to be one of them, she needed to know what that called for, and murdering folk was one of the things she needed to get comfortable with eventually. Or at least be able to handle if someone else was to do it. Molly O'Shea hadn't particularly liked that feature of the gang when they met, and she still got dizzy when she saw blood.

"I'll do anythin' to survive," came Scarlet's response, and Dutch could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He raised a brow and gave her an inquiring look. The sudden tint of pink didn't go unnoticed by him as she lowered her head to the ground and he chuckled quietly, focusing back on the stream.

"So would I, miss Jackson. So would I," he drew in a deep breath, feeling relieved at the fact that she would be able to handle herself when she was faced with something. But at the same time, something was telling him that he would have to protect her if she came across any danger. Even if she could pull the trigger or slice a throat. If that had to come, he would do his best to make sure she wouldn't have to do that.

** *Scarlet's POV* **

"Dutch! John's got somethin'!" came a voice Scarlet hadn't heard yet, but by the sound of it, it was someone older than them by a few good years. She and Dutch turned around to see a scrawny pale old man with wispy grey hair that sat on his head in a messy way. He had gently dark eyes and Scarlet would have bet her money on it that he was one of the wiser men of the gang. She looked to the leader, who was standing prouder than before. _How attentive he must be._

"What is it, Hosea?" Dutch met him halfway as he walked toward the man, Scarlet following behind him. The old man cast her a smile briefly before focusing back on Dutch.

"John found a train to rob. At dawn. It's your call," he had a hint of worry behind his features, but it was gone before Scarlet could determine why. Dutch nodded and stroked his chin, glancing at Scarlet with a gleam in his eyes. They seemed to be asking if she was ready for this, and she puffed out her chest proudly and grinned.

"You must be miss Jackson? Hosea Matthews," the old man reached out a hand and she took it, giving him a good shake. He smiled, "I suppose you'll be joinin' us then?" Scarlet licked her lips, as if she could taste the adventure that was soon to come.

"Fuck yeah," she smirked, glancing at the look of amusement on Dutch's face at her sailor mouth.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739704#workskin)


	4. A Charming Camp as Well

**_Talk About Past_**

"How did you know about everything back there? About me and my life?" she asked cautiously, as though a word she said may suddenly break him. But he responded rather quickly, chuckling as he told her,

"It ain't that difficult if you think about it, miss Jackson. When a woman is robbin' a man, she ain't got no life ahead of her, or really behind her. Or at least, she's tryin' to forget about her life behind her 'cause it's too painful to hold on to. As for knowin' that you love adventure, so much that you _crave_ it, well..." he glanced back at her and smirked, "I know that kind of woman when I see one. I'll leave it at that. And how did _you_ know I was part of a gang?"

Scarlet couldn't help but laugh, which came out as more of a giggle than anything and earned her a peculiar look, "That was easy. You may think you're high and mighty, but I know a _cowboy_ when I see one, and how many cowboys do you know that ain't in some sort of gang? And I'll go as far as sayin' I know you're the leader 'cause of the way you hold yourself."

"Mm. And how is that exactly?" Dutch tested as he slowed the horse. Scarlet blushed a bit as she spoke below a whisper, "High and proud...I suppose."

"So you suppose," he agreed with a nod.

They had finally made it to the camp as the first light of the day stretched across the sky, the orange glow reaching over the mountains in the distance. The camp was well hidden for how large it was. There were wagons and tables as well as horses and even a chicken coop. Nothing stirred though save for the animals, and Scarlet took that as a sign that everyone was still sleeping. 

"Well. Here we are. Maybe you should get some rest before you meet everyone. Come on. I'll show you to my tent," Dutch lent her a hand as she hopped off the white horse, this time allowing him to help her. She felt like boosting his ego just the tiniest bit after practically humiliating him on the ride there. He offered her a smile as she took in the decor and objects that were strewn around the camp. She noticed a guitar, a couple axes and guns, crates full of small bottles of beer and medicines, cans of food, and even a few hats. 

They made it to Dutch's tent then, her eyes widening at his antiques. He had a record player, a stack of old books, a lovely pipe, a wardrobe, and there lying on his bed, a woman. She suddenly froze, swallowing as she turned away from him, feeling stupid and almost as though she were intruding something. Seeming to sense something was wrong, he turned to her, tilting his head and glancing down at the woman on his bed. 

"She ain't mine. I'd be lyin' if I said she didn't interest me at one point, but now she's lost her God damn mind," he heaved a sigh and shook his head at the woman. Scarlet didn't know whether to feel relieved or jealous. _Why jealous? Why would you be jealous?! You just met the man! And he just said he didn't have feelings for her...anymore._ Scarlet ground her teeth together as she instead took a place to rest on the floor, at least thankful for the bear skin that was spread there. It was also better than sleeping on a pile of itchy hay, having to wake up with straw in her hair. Dutch stood at the doorway of the tent, eyeing her for a moment before turning to look out at the camp. Finding herself rolling her eyes, she closed them and tried to get some sleep, managing pretty quickly.

* * *

Scarlet wasn't sure whether she woke to the sun shining through the tent or the soft chitter chatter of the camp as people began to get up. She blinked and stared at the ceiling for a moment, slowing regaining her memory and everything came flooding back to her. She was part of a gang. She wasn't completely lost anymore. Dutch had been the one that gave her that. 

"Ah, you're up. I just wanted to apologize. For earlier I mean. Molly and I ain't-" Dutch was dismissed with a wave of the hand as Scarlet yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry so much. Now, care to introduce me to people? Or am I gonna have to introduce myself?" Scarlet smiled and he chuckled, lending her a hand to help her outside. The camp seemed to quiet down as soon as she stepped out of the tent, as if they were expecting her. Realizing she was still holding Dutch's hand, she let go, feeling her cheeks flush.

"So you got another catch, hmm Dutch?" A sandy-haired man walked up to them with a swagger in his step, eyes trailing up and down Scarlet's body. She mentally gagged as she took in his nasty appearance. He looked as if he hadn't bathed in weeks, and she figured he assumed he was a good-looking man due to the way he was scanning her over.

"A real jokester you are, Micah. This is Scarlet. She's gonna be stayin' with us, so make her feel welcomed," Dutch laughed uncomfortably, a sound that Scarlet would have never believed would come out of him. From the few hours she knew him, he seemed high and mighty, but perhaps she had just heard it. 

Dutch led her to the fire that was in the middle of camp, dozens of pairs of eyes on her as she came into view. An older woman approached them, a grin spreading on her face as she held out her hand to shake. Scarlet took it, returning the expression as she was introduced to Miss Grimshaw. She had her silver and black hair tied up like a beehive and she was what Scarlet pictured as a bad ass grandmother. 

"It's nice to have an older woman in camp. Perhaps you could help me straighten out the young ones over yonder. Not quite sure where they went," she then walked off to help someone who was stirring something in a pot. She met Arthur Morgan, John Marston, Abigail Roberts, little Jack, Charles, Javier, and Pearson, who apologized for the grease on his hands. Scarlet didn't mind though. She couldn't have been happier in fact.

Living in Valentine for the past thirty years or so had been lonely, aside from the drunk bastard that took her earnings and paid her less if what she had at the end of the week. But these people were kind and acted as family. Something she had never had the experience of having. It was strange to imagine. After everyone greeted her, Dutch walked her out if the camp, the birds chirping and the chatter of the gang ceasing.

"So what do ya think? We ain't the best people, but we're family all the same," he smiled at her and she looked back at where the group was eating and drinking their morning coffee. They really were a family. And she was glad to be part of it.

"I ain't never had anyone else in my life. I've been on my own since I was young," Scarlet spoke softly. Dutch frowned at her words and nodded slowly, shoving his thumbs in his pockets. He kicked at a rock and raised his head to the trees, where a yellow-green hue shone through. It almost made her feel sleepy as she enjoyed the moment with Dutch. They headed down the slope where the stream ran and stopped beside the rushing water. 

"So...you had mentioned somethin' about me workin' for you? What kind of work will I be doin' then?" Scarlet asked when she had had enough of the silence. 

"Let's just say...it's all against the law," Dutch responded, keeping his gaze trained on the water as it lapped over rocks and logs. _Of course it's against the law. I knew that much._ Scarlet shifted closer to him, feeling drawn like a magnet. She couldn't help but watch the way his heavy breaths moved on his chest, or the way his black hair framed his well sculpted face. He was magnificent. 

"Robbin' and threatenin' are my specialty. I thought you knew that already though," Scarlet said with confidence in her voice. It had taken a long time to bring that trait out of her, considering she used to be timid as a doe when she was young. That was one of the factors that had gotten her in quite a bit of trouble in her twenties, but once she had found her voice, nobody bothered her. She was one of a kind, that was for sure.

** *Dutch's POV* **

_She sure is clever._ Dutch thought to himself as he turned, titling his head ever so slightly. He let his gaze wander down to her hips, perfectly shaped and stuck out just right beneath the blouse she wore. They would have certainly been more complimented if she were wearing a dress, and Dutch found himself planning a way just to get her in one. Perhaps he would take her into Valentine later and buy her one, unless of course she decided on a drink instead. He licked his lips as he met her eyes, a soft amber that had flecks of hazel in them. 

"I do. I just wanted to hear you say it. And I take it you could kill someone too, hmm?" he had wondered what kind of woman she was from the start, and he wouldn't have judged her if she hadn't ever thought of putting a knife to an innocent man's neck. But if she was going to be one of them, she needed to know what that called for, and murdering folk was one of the things she needed to get comfortable with eventually. Or at least be able to handle if someone else was to do it. Molly O'Shea hadn't particularly liked that feature of the gang when they met, and she still got dizzy when she saw blood.

"I'll do anythin' to survive. It's the only rule I followed when I had nobody but myself," came Scarlet's response, and Dutch could have sworn his heart leapt into his throat as his lips curled downwards. He wasn't sure what it was that made her trust him, but he appreciated it more than she could have known. She was open and honest; something that was hard to come by these days.

"I know what you mean, miss Jackson. I believe you and I have more in common than you know," he drew in a deep breath, feeling relieved at the fact that she would be able to handle herself when she was faced with something. But at the same time, something was telling him that he would have to protect her if she came across any danger. Even if she could pull the trigger or slice a throat. If that had to come, he would do his best to make sure she wouldn't have to do that.

** *Scarlet's POV* **

"Dutch! John's got somethin'!" came a voice Scarlet hadn't heard yet, but by the sound of it, it was someone older than them by a few good years. She and Dutch spun around to see a scrawny pale old man with wispy grey hair that sat on his head in a messy way. He had gently dark eyes and Scarlet would have bet her money on it that he was one of the wiser men of the gang. She looked to the leader, who was standing prouder than before. _How attentive he must be._

"What is it, Hosea?" Dutch met him halfway as he walked toward the man, Scarlet following behind him. The old man cast her a smile briefly before focusing back on Dutch.

"John found a train to rob. At dawn. It's your call," he had a hint of worry behind his features, but it was gone before Scarlet could determine why. Dutch nodded and stroked his chin, glancing at Scarlet with a gleam in his eyes. They seemed to be asking if she was ready for this, and she puffed out her chest proudly and grinned.

"You must be miss Jackson? Hosea Matthews," the old man reached out a hand and she took it, giving him a good shake. He smiled, "I suppose you'll be joinin' us then?" Scarlet licked her lips, as if she could taste the adventure that was soon to come.

"You know I have a passion for danger. Count me in," she smirked, glancing at the look of amusement on Dutch's face as she winked at him.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739704#workskin)


	5. A Charming Camp as Well

**_Flirt_ **

"Would I be so bold as to say I'm thinkin' 'bout you, mister Van Der Linde?" she rested her chin on his shoulder, grinning as she felt him tense. He glanced down at her, a twinkle shining in his dark eyes. She felt like she could stare into those eyes forever and never grow bored of them.

"I'd say you were bold to begin with, _darlin',_ " he said the teasing nickname slowly, as though he were trying to make it last on his lips. She shivered pleasantly against him and she could have sworn he heard him growl.

"What'd I say about callin' me that?" Scarlet huffed playfully. Dutch laughed,

"I guess we'll have to set some _rules_. Otherwise...you'll have to punish me." He murmured the last part seductively, making her head spin. _My the effect he's having on me! Where has this man been all my life?_ Scarlet coughed awkwardly as he chuckled at her reaction. She wondered for a second if she was having the same effect on him, but decided probably not, considering her appearance. What would a frail woman like herself be doing with a burly man like him? She had curled chestnut-brown hair that hung low at her back, though it was usually tied up to keep it from her face. Her eyes were colorless, only slightly lighter than his own. 

"What did you have in mind?" she practically purred in his ear. 

"Well...I'll still take that offer of _tyin'_ me up," he responded casually, almost like he knew what it was doing to her. Perhaps he just wanted to get a kick out of her and it meant nothing. 

They had finally made it to the camp as the first light of the day stretched across the sky, the orange glow reaching over the mountains in the distance. The camp was well hidden for how large it was. There were wagons and tables as well as horses and even a chicken coop. Nothing stirred though save for the animals, and Scarlet took that as a sign that everyone was still sleeping. 

"Well. Here we are. Maybe you should get some rest before you meet everyone. Come on. I'll show you to my tent," Dutch lent her a hand as she hopped off the white horse, this time allowing him to help her. She felt like boosting his ego just the tiniest bit after practically humiliating him on the ride there. He offered her a smile as she took in the decor and objects that were strewn around the camp. She noticed a guitar, a couple axes and guns, crates full of small bottles of beer and medicines, cans of food, and even a few hats. 

They made it to Dutch's tent then, her eyes widening at his antiques. He had a record player, a stack of old books, a lovely pipe, a wardrobe, and there lying on his bed, a woman. She suddenly froze, swallowing as she turned away from him, feeling stupid and almost as though she were intruding something. Seeming to sense something was wrong, he turned to her, tilting his head and glancing down at the woman on his bed. 

"She ain't mine. I'd be lyin' if I said she didn't interest me at one point, but now she's lost her God damn mind," he heaved a sigh and shook his head at the woman. Scarlet didn't know whether to feel relieved or jealous. _Why jealous? Why would you be jealous?! You just met the man! And he just said he didn't have feelings for her...anymore._ Scarlet ground her teeth together as she instead took a place to rest on the floor, at least thankful for the bear skin that was spread there. It was also better than sleeping on a pile of itchy hay, having to wake up with straw in her hair. Dutch stood at the doorway of the tent, eyeing her for a moment before turning to look out at the camp. Finding herself rolling her eyes, she closed them and tried to get some sleep, managing pretty quickly.

* * *

Scarlet wasn't sure whether she woke to the sun shining through the tent or the soft chitter chatter of the camp as people began to get up. She blinked and stared at the ceiling for a moment, slowing regaining her memory and everything came flooding back to her. She was part of a gang. She wasn't completely lost anymore. Dutch had been the one that gave her that. 

"Ah, you're up. I just wanted to apologize. For earlier I mean. Molly and I ain't-" Dutch was dismissed with a wave of the hand as Scarlet yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry so much. Now, care to introduce me to people? Or am I gonna have to introduce myself?" Scarlet smiled and he chuckled, lending her a hand to help her outside. The camp seemed to quiet down as soon as she stepped out of the tent, as if they were expecting her. Realizing she was still holding Dutch's hand, she let go, feeling her cheeks flush.

"So you got another catch, hmm Dutch?" A sandy-haired man walked up to them with a swagger in his step, eyes trailing up and down Scarlet's body. She mentally gagged as she took in his nasty appearance. He looked as if he hadn't bathed in weeks, and she figured he assumed he was a good-looking man due to the way he was scanning her over.

"A real jokester you are, Micah. This is Scarlet. She's gonna be stayin' with us, so make her feel welcomed," Dutch laughed uncomfortably, a sound that Scarlet would have never believed would come out of him. From the few hours she knew him, he seemed high and mighty, but perhaps she had just heard it. 

Dutch led her to the fire that was in the middle of camp, dozens of pairs of eyes on her as she came into view. An older woman approached them, a grin spreading on her face as she held out her hand to shake. Scarlet took it, returning the expression as she was introduced to Miss Grimshaw. She had her silver and black hair tied up like a beehive and she was what Scarlet pictured as a bad ass grandmother. 

"It's nice to have an older woman in camp. Perhaps you could help me straighten out the young ones over yonder. Not quite sure where they went," she then walked off to help someone who was stirring something in a pot. She met Arthur Morgan, John Marston, Abigail Roberts, little Jack, Charles, Javier, and Pearson, who apologized for the grease on his hands. Scarlet didn't mind though. She couldn't have been happier in fact.

Living in Valentine for the past thirty years or so had been lonely, aside from the drunk bastard that took her earnings and paid her less if what she had at the end of the week. But these people were kind and acted as family. Something she had never had the experience of having. It was strange to imagine. After everyone greeted her, Dutch walked her out if the camp, the birds chirping and the chatter of the gang ceasing.

"So what do ya think? We ain't the best people, but we're family all the same," he smiled at her and she looked back at where the group was eating and drinking their morning coffee. They really were a family. And she was glad to be part of it.

"I ain't never had anyone else in my life. I've been on my own since I was young," Scarlet spoke softly. Dutch frowned at her words and nodded slowly, shoving his thumbs in his pockets. He kicked at a rock and raised his head to the trees, where a yellow-green hue shone through. It almost made her feel sleepy as she enjoyed the moment with Dutch. They headed down the slope where the stream ran and stopped beside the rushing water. 

"So...you had mentioned somethin' about me workin' for you? What kind of work will I be doin' then?" Scarlet asked when she had had enough of the silence. 

"Let's just say...it's all against the law," Dutch responded, keeping his gaze trained on the water as it lapped over rocks and logs. _Of course it's against the law. I knew that much._ Scarlet shifted closer to him, feeling drawn like a magnet. She couldn't help but watch the way his heavy breaths moved on his chest, or the way his black hair framed his well sculpted face. He was magnificent. 

"Robbin' and threatenin' are my specialty, mister _Van Der Linde_ " Scarlet said with confidence in her voice. It had taken a long time to bring that trait out of her, considering she used to be timid as a doe when she was young. That was one of the factors that had gotten her in quite a bit of trouble in her twenties, but once she had found her voice, nobody bothered her. She was one of a kind, that was for sure.

** *Dutch's POV* **

_She sure likes to tease me._ Dutch thought to himself as he turned, titling his head ever so slightly. He let his gaze wander down to her hips, perfectly shaped and stuck out just right beneath the blouse she wore. They would have certainly been more complimented if she were wearing a dress, and Dutch found himself planning a way just to get her in one. Perhaps he would take her into Valentine later and buy her one, unless of course she decided on a drink instead. He licked his lips as he met her eyes, a soft amber that had flecks of hazel in them. 

"I figured as much...and uh...what if I asked you to shoot a man we was tryin' to rob?" he had wondered what kind of woman she was from the start, and he wouldn't have judged her if she hadn't ever thought of putting a knife to an innocent man's neck. But if she was going to be one of them, she needed to know what that called for, and murdering folk was one of the things she needed to get comfortable with eventually. Or at least be able to handle if someone else was to do it. Molly O'Shea hadn't particularly liked that feature of the gang when they met, and she still got dizzy when she saw blood.

"I'll do anythin' to survive," came Scarlet's response as she took a step closer to the point he could smell the floral scent on her, and Dutch could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He raised a brow and gave her an inquiring look. The sudden tint of pink didn't go unnoticed by him as she glanced down at his lips then back to his eyes. They stood this way for a moment, the tension almost unbearable before Dutch finally said,

"So would I, miss Jackson. So would I." He drew in a deep breath, feeling relieved at the fact that she would be able to handle herself when she was faced with something. But at the same time, something was telling him that he would have to protect her if she came across any danger. Even if she could pull the trigger or slice a throat. If that had to come, he would do his best to make sure she wouldn't have to do that.

** *Scarlet's POV* **

"Dutch! John's got somethin'!" came a voice Scarlet hadn't heard yet, but by the sound of it, it was someone older than them by a few good years. She and Dutch spun around to see a scrawny pale old man with wispy grey hair that sat on his head in a messy way. He had gently dark eyes and Scarlet would have bet her money on it that he was one of the wiser men of the gang. She looked to the leader, who was standing prouder than before. _How attentive he must be._

"What is it, Hosea?" Dutch met him halfway as he walked toward the man, Scarlet following behind him. The old man cast her a smile briefly before focusing back on Dutch.

"John found a train to rob. At dawn. It's your call," he had a hint of worry behind his features, but it was gone before Scarlet could determine why. Dutch nodded and stroked his chin, glancing at Scarlet with a gleam in his eyes. They seemed to be asking if she was ready for this, and she puffed out her chest proudly and grinned.

"You must be miss Jackson? Hosea Matthews," the old man reached out a hand and she took it, giving him a good shake. He smiled, "I suppose you'll be joinin' us then?" Scarlet licked her lips, as if she could taste the adventure that was soon to come.

"I'm with you, Dutch," she smirked, glancing at the look of amusement on Dutch's face as he grinned widely.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739704#workskin)


	6. First Order of Business

Hosea lent Johanna his horse to take on the robbery, considering she didn't yet have her own. He had promised to take her out to get her own horse once they were finished with business. According to John, it was a good score they were going after and there wouldn't be any trouble except for the people on board that wanted to fight back. She was both nervous and excited. She had only ever stolen from men outside bars, but _this_ was going to be completely different. This was an upgrade to what she had already been doing. 

"Think you can handle yourself with this?" Dutch tossed her a small rifle. She went pale at the sight of it and hesitated before nodding,

"Just aim and pull the trigger, right?"

"Right," Dutch nodded, grinning from ear-to-ear. She mounted Silver Dollar and slung the rifle over her shoulder, drawing in a deep breath as a sandy-blonde haired man came up beside her. What was his name? Arthur?

"You ready, miss Jackson?" he asked. She chuckled, slowing gaining her confidence back. She wasn't used to running with a gang, of course, but robbing? Yes, she could rob. It was her life.

"How hard can it be?" she smirked and flushed as she heard Dutch laugh behind her,

"That's the spirit, miss Jackson! Let's go!" 

Most of the ride was talking about the plan, something Scarlet had noted that Dutch liked to have. He was an organized man who wanted everything laid out for him to follow. He had an idea of every step he wanted to take, and she wondered to herself if he had always been that way. 

"Somethin' on your mind?" his voice made her heart skip a beat and she turned to face the leader. She admired the way his skin shone from the light of the sunset and the way his chocolate-brown eyes dazzled as if another world were in them. She cleared her throat and felt the heat rise in her cheeks,

"I got quite a bit on my mind right now..." 

"Mm. You've never done anythin' like this before," it wasn't formed as a question, but rather a statement. This man really _did_ know everything that she was thinking!

"Well, no. Can't say that I have. But I ain't worried about that," she smiled and nearly jumped out of her skin when he put a hand on her shoulder, which only lasted a moment before they came to a cliff side. 

"Arthur, you set up the dynamite. It'll be here soon," Dutch ordered, his commanding voice sending shivers up Scarlet's spine. He was good at being a leader, and Scarlet found herself thinking she could follow him anywhere any day. She had never met someone with so much charisma and charm, yet here stood a man with both those traits. He was loyal and had the guts to step out of his comfort zone. It led to her wondering why he had chosen her? What had stood out in her that he saw?

Arthur made his way down with John as they waited for the train, Scarlet feeding Silver Dollar an apple as Dutch handed her a bandanna. She took it and wrapped it around half of her face, looking to the leader for approval. He stared at her for a moment, taking in her appearance. Miss Grimshaw had gone out and bought her a black dress, falling down to her ankles and boots that peeked out beneath. 

* * *

** *Dutch's POV* **

_What is this woman doin' to me?_ _I've hardly known her a day, and yet, I feel drawn like a magnet._ He looked her over, feeling her eyes on him. But he didn't look at her. He was only admiring the way the dress fit snugly on her hips, showing her shape perfectly. 

"There it is!" Arthur's voice brought him back to reality as he finally looked into those familiar amber eyes. She smirked and nudged him in the side,

"You ready, _mister Van Der Linde?_ " Oh, he loved the way his name rolled off her tongue, like sweet melted butter. He let out a small growl before kicking The Count and galloping down the slope.

* * *

** *Scarlet's POV* **

Scarlet was right behind Dutch, watching as the train engineer started panicking. She couldn't help but feel a bit bad for the man as Micah delivered a punch to him. She wasn't a fan of that man, but being part of the gang, she assumed Dutch had decided it was the best decision for him. At the time at least. Arthur and John were already robbing from the people inside, who were cowering away in fear. Dutch led her to one of the train coaches and handed her a bag to put valuables in. 

"You're makin' a lady do this dirty work, mister?! You _must_ be out of your God damn mind!" someone said, getting Scarlet's attention. She felt her fists clench around the rifle she was holding and aimed it at him, making him freeze and put his hands up quickly. Dutch glanced at her as he continued to collect gold and silver watches or jewelry.

"You better watch your mouth, buddy. I _ain't_ no _lady_ you've ever seen, and he _ain't_ out of his _God damn mind!_ He may be robbin' you poor folks, but he's a good man! So you just be a good boy and hand over what you have BEFORE I PUT A BULLET THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" she had never felt so much...power before as she raised her voice for the entire train to hear. Dutch had stopped threatening people and was raising his brows so that they met his hairline. The now frightened man removed his pockets and placed his items in the bag she held, apologizing as he sat back down.

She shot Dutch a smile with her eyes and followed him to the next compartment where Arthur and John had found stacks of bills and debts.

"We sure hit the mother load, Dutch," Arthur chimed proudly as he looked outside, pausing at whatever he saw, "Shit." Dutch went to see what he was looking at just as bullets were shot. Someone shoved Scarlet to the ground, covering her as they aimed and shot, aimed and shot at the men that were outside. 

"It was a trap!" Arthur snarled at John, who only shot him daggers as he defended himself. Scarlet was on all fours, looking outside the best she could at men in black suits and officers. _Well, so much for my first job!_ She carefully aimed her gun and pulled the trigger, missing the man she had targeted, but hitting another one square in the jaw. He fell down dead, and Scarlet suddenly felt helpless as she stared down at the finger that had pulled the trigger. _Shit. This thing is powerful._ Within seconds, they were up on their feet, Dutch pulling her towards his horse as she whistled for Silver Dollar. She wasn't about to get Hosea's horse shot at.

"Ride hard!" Dutch snapped at everyone as Scarlet found herself in a very awkward position like the day before. 

"Think you can handle a few of those men followin' us?" Dutch called back to her as the wind rushed past them and gunshots fired. She only nodded and fumbled for the rifle before getting it in a good position, aiming and shooting without thinking of what she was doing. It took her a moment to get the hang of shooting when they were moving on a horse, but she managed a few good shots, knocking the men off their horses and cursing when she missed the shot.

Before long they had made it back to camp and Abigail was rushing to Marston, scolding him to going on such a foolish errand. Arthur was shaking his head, making his way to the ledger to put the money they had found in. Dutch dismounted and allowed Scarlet to hop off herself, considering that's what she had wanted the day they met, but she sort of felt hurt by the fact that he didn't help her off this time. Shaking the thought away, she dusted herself off and looked back into the forest, as if the police many emerge again. She had killed a few men, and though she didn't know them, she still felt a guilty weight on her shoulders.

"I believe you've earned this," Dutch spoke softly, placing a clip of money in her hand. She counted one-hundred and fifty dollars and her eyes widened in surprise. She had never held so much money before! Seeming to notice this, Dutch chuckled and removed a brush from his horse's saddle bag, running the brush over his side carefully. She pocketed the money and looked to Silver Dollar, who had followed obediently. Hosea was walking towards her, smiling and nodding gratefully as he took the horse to feed.

Just as she was about to walk away and join the gang by the fire, Dutch cleared his throat and she spun around, flinching at how close he was standing now. He was standing just less than a foot away from her, looking down into her eyes with...admiration?

"Thank you, miss Jackson. For what you said back there. I ain't sure you're right...but thank you," he was quiet, keeping his gaze on her features. She drew in a steady breath as he took a small step closer, almost enough to close the gap as the edge of his lip quirked upwards in a sad smile. _Why is he lookin' at me like that?_ She remembered what she had said in the train and lowered her head, 

"I was speakin' the truth..."

"I know," another step and he would be chest-to-chest with her. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked him in the eyes, but he stayed still, his warm breath on her face, "What made you say it?" Scarlet hadn't even thought about that. Why had she said it? Was it because she believed it was true? Was it to shut the man up? Was it because there wasn't anything better to say? Oh, but there was. She could say so many thing about Dutch Van Der Linde. How he made her feel was a whole book of itself, and yet, she had no words come to her at that moment, as he stood close to her.

"I don't know," she breathed out finally, lowering her gaze to his necktie. He chuckled lowly and he lifted her chin with a finger, making her look him in the eyes again. 

"I don't believe you," he tilted his head ever so slightly, glancing down at her lips. She had never had such a connection with someone. Someone she wanted to give herself to willingly. But she had only known him for a day, and she wasn't about to give anything away so quickly. Not with this man at least. She was going to take her time with him. Make him chase her until he didn't know north from south. But how easy could that be with a man like him?

Scarlet leaned in close, making sure to press her breasts to his chest just slightly. She could tell he was holding his breath now as he tensed up, "You're gonna have to, mister Van Der Linde. 'Cause I don't have an answer for you." She backed up and smirked, loving the way his grin flipped into a frown. 

"Call me Dutch," he said softly, making her stomach do a somersault. She moved her hand up to play with the buttons on his vest and watched the way they undid themselves one by one. When she was on the third button however, she stopped and looked up at him slyly,

"Then call me Scarlet... _Dutch._ " And with that, she spun around and headed towards the campfire, not aware of the dozens of eyes on them, but fully aware that the man she wanted was keeping a very close watch on her.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739737#workskin)


	7. Valentine

"Ms. Jackson. I was wonderin' if you'd care to join me on a ride to Valentine today? I'd like to pick up a pipe," Dutch chimed the next morning when he found Scarlet enjoying Pearson's stew. She looked at him with interest and tilted her head,

"Why do you need me to go with ya?" Of course, she was only playing with him. She intended on going with him, but she liked teasing him. He was easy to tease. He leaned over and she could feel his warm breath on her skin, sending a shiver down her spine and down to her core. 

"Maybe I'd like the company, _Scarlet_ ," he drawled out quietly, so as not to attract others attention. She smiled at him sweetly, set down her bowl, and nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go," she grinned, already heading over to his horse. He helped her on and mounted up himself, pressing his chest against her back as he reached for the reins. This was something else she liked. Being so close to him when riding. 

"You're gonna have to get yerself a horse soon. I ain't sure I can take this much longer," he growled as he started down the dirt road. She chuckled and looked over her shoulder at him, smirking as she watched a smile of his own tug at the corner of his lips. They were at the town before she knew it, the chatter of people meeting her ears. Oh this felt so familiar. Now she was looking down on the town instead of hiding within it's shadows. Unlike the previous week, she wasn't getting catcalls and whistled directed towards her. Perhaps it was due to Dutch, the proud man sitting right behind her. She blushed at the thought as he helped her off the horse,

"Your face it pretty red, there, Scarlet. Don't suppose that's 'cause of me, is it?" He wiggled his brows at her, making her laugh and nudge him in the shoulder playfully. He headed into the general store, and Scarlet hesitated before following him. She wasn't usually the one to make calls to the store when she had been living here. It had been her boss. She had been afraid someone would recognize her, but the shopkeeper paid her no attention as she looked around. She picked up a small necklace, admiring the chain and locket it held.

"See somethin' you like?" Dutch asked behind her, chuckling. She jumped and turned to face him, shaking her head and putting the locket down. She wasn't about to have him spend his money on her. She cursed herself for not bringing her own. He tilted his head and picked it up, having seen her put it down.

"This would look nice on ya," he said, flashing her a grin and saying, "Do you want it?"

"N-No. I don't," she stuttered, flushing a crimson red again. _Why was he always so nice to her?_

"You sure?" he asked again, swinging the necklace in front of her.

** *Choice* **

[Accept the gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739746#workskin)

[Refuse the gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739761#workskin)


	8. Valentine

**_Accept The Gift_**

"Are you sure?" she asked, smiling softly. _He's not only charming, but he's sweet too._ He nodded,

"O' course I'm sure! Hey, we should head to the saloon after this." He paid for the pipe and necklace and handed her the item. They then walked outside into the hot dry day, heading over to the saloon next door. It was loud and chaotic when they entered, the bubbly laughter and drunk men cheering filling the atmosphere. It felt like home to Scarlet as they walked to the bar and Dutch ordered them two whiskeys.

"Here, let me put it on you," he offered. She smirked and handed him the necklace. She moved her hair out of the way as he carefully clipped it, his fingers lightly brushing her skin and sending a shiver down her spine. He lingered there for a moment more before clearing his throat,

"There. Looks lovely." Scarlet turned around and smiled,

"I'll drink to that, Dutch Van Der Linde."

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739785#workskin)


	9. Valentine

**_Refuse The Gift_ **

"I can't, Dutch," Scarlet frowned, shaking her head. He shrugged and placed the locket back on the shelf, paying for his pipe and walking outside with her behind her.

"Then let me at least buy you a drink," he stated, puffing out his chest and offering her his arm. She laughed and linked her arm with his, nodding. They walked towards the saloon, the banter and arguing reaching Scarlet's ears. She had missed this, even if it hadn't been long at all. Dutch opened the door for her and they headed to the bar where he bought the drinks.

Scarlet downed her whiskey in a quick chug, wiping her mouth and grinning. Dutch's eyes were wide and he laughed,

"You drink like a God damn man, miss Scarlet! Mind if I ask you somethin'?" 

"Sure," Scarlet gestured for the bartender to pour her more, and he obliged, glancing at Dutch with concern as she chugged that one too.

"What made you want to rob?" he asked, swirling his drink around before sipping it. Scarlet had never been asked such a question before, and she thought for a moment. She remembered when she had gotten herself in trouble when she was just a teenager, having stolen a horse. She had attempted to run out of town, but it bucked her off, leading to her sitting in a jail cell for a couple hours.

"I wanted to survive, I suppose," she shrugged and asked for her third cup. Dutch nodded and hummed thoughtfully to himself,

"I'll drink to that." They clinked their glasses together, Scarlet's lips turning into a smirk. _I wonder what he's like when he's drunk._ She thought to herself, intending to find out.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739806#workskin)


	10. A Drunk Bastard

**_Accepted Gift_ **

They had already had quite a few drinks before Scarlet hiccupped and glanced at Dutch. _He's so pretty. Why can't I find a man like him? Why can't a man like him fall for me? **Probably because you're nobody. You have no one.** That ain't true. I have the gang. **For now. What happens when Dutch decides you can't work for him no more?** That won't happen. **Maybe.**_

She watched as Dutch took another shot. _Was that his seventh?_ He seemed to be far away and she reached forward, feeling rather dizzy. She felt so drawn to this man, and she wondered for the millionth time how she had come to meet him. She smiled at the close memory and tried placing a hand on his arm, nearly stumbling out of her chair. Dutch instinctively grabbed her though, her breath hitching at their closeness. He chuckled and helped her sit up, her insides fluttering as she hiccupped again. 

"You've had quite a lot to drink, Scarlet. We should get you back to camp," he went to stand up, but she grasped his arm and tugged him down again, smirking and letting her eyes trail over his chest. Her hands ran up and along his neck, making him tense up. She was enjoying this. As she batted her eyelashes, moving in closer as if to kiss him, she snatched his hat off his head and darted across the saloon, waving it around,

"Gotcha!" The leader growled under his breath playfully as he advanced towards her, a little swagger in his step as the alcohol hit him hard. She wasn't sure how many drinks she had had, but she was certain it was at least a dozen. She wasn't quite sure how she was managing to hold herself upright. Dutch swayed back and forth as he caught up to her, reaching his arms out to catch her, but she jumped away, toppling onto the ground and laughing. Dutch snickered quietly and plopped himself on the floor beside her, their laughter blending together as people in the bar shot them glares. They couldn't care less though.

"Give me back my hat, missy," Dutch slurred trying to get his hand back, but Scarlet held it just out of reach and placed it on her head. He stared at her; really stared at her as if he were finally seeing clearly. Or perhaps it was the alcohol swimming in his vision.

* * *

** *Dutch's POV* **

He looked at the locket that now hung around her neck, his lips curling into a smile. It was a genuine smile. One he hadn't had since before Colm O'Driscoll...well that didn't matter. None of it mattered anymore. _She's gone. But this woman before me ain't._ He watched as a strand of hair fell over Scarlet's face and Dutch went to move it, his fingers brushing her skin softly. A feathery touch. She froze and locked eyes with him, her cheeks flushing a dark shade of pink. _Those eyes. Those dark brown eyes. Wide and full of adventure._ _How on earth did I find someone like her?_ Scarlet giggled and took his hat off her head, placing it on his own gingerly. He straightened it and leaned against the wall. She was running a finger along the chain of her necklace as she followed his action, keeping an inch between them. He wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there before she whispered,

"Did you ever love anyone, Dutch?" He couldn't help but tense at her question. He looked down at her, her head lowered as she fiddled with her hands. 

"Yes...I did. I-I still do," he cleared his throat as her head raised, a sadness in her doe-like orbs. 

* * *

** *Scarlet's POV* **

_Why did you have to ask that? You're more drunk than you thought! You just couldn't help yourself._ A shiver ran up her spine at his words. _Of course he still loves her. It's probably Molly O' Shea. Not sure what he sees in her... **Why do you even care?** I don't know. **Yes you do. You're fallin' for Dutch Van Der Linde.** That's absurd. **You ain't never loved anyone before.** I do not love him. He's attractive, yes. That's all. _

"Oh..." was all she said as she shifted her gaze from him. 

"But she was taken away from me. Killed by Colm O'Driscoll," Dutch stated with a non-humorous laugh. She glanced at him, spotting the shimmer in his eyes as he focused on nothing in particular. She frowned. _Why did you have to ask him? Did you not think there was a chance that he would have to be reminded of something so horrible?_ He sniffed and looked over at her, his face showing a lop-sided smile. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling the urge to take his hand. But to her surprise, he did so first, shaking his head,

"You didn't know. I 'spect you think Molly and I are..." He didn't finish as Scarlet took her hand away from his, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Aren't you?" she didn't want to look at him anymore. She had seen the way Molly looked at him. As if he were the only thing. Why did it make her so upset? Why was she jealous of that woman? She hardly even knew her! And she hardly knew Dutch too. It just didn't make sense. **_You want him to yourself, don't you?_** _No. I don't. **Then why, Scarlet? Why?** He's infatuating. That's all. And I'm drunk. **Right.**_

"I haven't loved anyone since....Her name was Annabelle. _She_ was my woman. My everything. Now I ain't got nothin'. But Molly?" Dutch scoffed and ran a hand over his arm, picking off a bit of lint, "My time with her is over."

"So you _were_ with her?" Scarlet snapped. _Why am I actin' like this?!_ She wasn't sure why she was so angry, but she wobbled as she got to her feet, accidentally tripping on someone's boot as she made her way to the counter. Dutch blinked, not quite sure what the hell just happened and how he had somehow offended her with his words.

"Can I rent a room please?" she asked the bartender, who nodded and gestured up to the room, "And a hot bath?" 

"It's four dollars ma'am," he gave her a small smile as he finished cleaning a glass he had been wiping down. She had forgotten to bring money. She pretended to rummage through her pockets, actually finding a few coins that added up to five dollar. She counted out the change and heaved a sigh of relief. She didn't need to be going around to ask for money, and Dutch wasn't going to be paying for it either. She headed upstairs to where her bath was waiting for her, Dutch the least of her worries. _He'll go back to camp and maybe I'll go back tomorrow. Maybe._

"Excuse me," she jumped when she heard Dutch's voice behind her. _Shit. Of course he followed me._ She turned around and gave him a forced smile. He smirked though in a playful manner and took a step towards her. She took a retreating step back, finding her back against the wall, and he set an arm on the side of her, looking down with amusement as she drew in a sharp breath.

"Now, I believe you owe me an explanation," he whispered, his breath tickling her face as she licked her lips. _God why does this man have to be so charming?_ As if knowing exactly what she was thinking, he chuckled and waited for a response, but she didn't move. The alcohol was still in her system, but she was conscious enough to know that she most certainly did _not_ want to kiss this man before her. She did _not_ want those soft looking lips pressed firmly against hers, trailing kisses along her neck and back up to her lips. Her core suddenly felt warm and she tried to give him her best annoyed look. She even crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him,

"I owe you nothin', Mr. Van Der Linde. Now if you'll excuse _me_ , I have a bath waitin' for me." She made to move away from him, but his other arm shot up to block her. Now he had her pinned. He glanced down at her and mumbled beside her ear,

"The bath can wait. Why'd ya run off like that?"

"You're drunk," Scarlet snarled, trying not to think of how close they were. His chest on hers. His facial hair tickling her cheek until he pulled away just enough to scan his eyes over her face. 

"Perhaps. But I still wanna know," he chuckled again, deep and huskily. _Shit. What is he doin' to me?_

"I don't like Molly. Okay? That enough? I think she admires you too much and you're either too blind to see it or you know and you're toyin' with her. If she loves you so much, go sleep with her and cry to her about your past!" The moment the last part left her mouth, she regretted it. The pain was clear on Dutch's face as he took a step back, shaking his head,

"I believe you're mistaken, Ms. Jackson. I know full well that Molly likes me, and I know for a fact that her and I are done. She ain't the woman I'm interested in, and that's final. And as for my past, I was just sharin' that with you 'cause you asked." Dutch scoffed lightly, frowning deeply as Scarlet let out the breath she had been holding.

"Then what woman are you interested in, Dutch?" she asked so softly she almost thought she'd have to repeat it. Dutch quirked a brow at her question and gazed right into her eyes,

"I thought it was you Scarlet Beau Jackson." And with that, he turned around and walked down the stairs, not turning back as he left the saloon.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739818#workskin)


	11. A Drunk Bastard

**_Refused Gift_**

They had already had quite a few drinks before Scarlet hiccupped and glanced at Dutch. _He's so pretty. Why can't I find a man like him? Why can't a man like him fall for me? **Probably because you're nobody. You have no one.** That ain't true. I have the gang. **For now. What happens when Dutch decides you can't work for him no more?** That won't happen. **Maybe.**_

She watched as Dutch took another shot. _Was that his seventh?_ He seemed to be far away and she reached forward, feeling rather dizzy. She felt so drawn to this man, and she wondered for the millionth time how she had come to meet him. She smiled at the close memory and tried placing a hand on his arm, nearly stumbling out of her chair. Dutch instinctively grabbed her though, her breath hitching at their closeness. He chuckled and helped her sit up, her insides fluttering as she hiccupped again. 

"You've had quite a lot to drink, Scarlet. We should get you back to camp," he went to stand up, but she grasped his arm and tugged him down again, smirking and letting her eyes trail over his chest. Her hands ran up and along his neck, making him tense up. She was enjoying this. As she batted her eyelashes, moving in closer as if to kiss him, she snatched his hat off his head and darted across the saloon, waving it around,

"Gotcha!" The leader growled under his breath playfully as he advanced towards her, a little swagger in his step as the alcohol hit him hard. She wasn't sure how many drinks she had had, but she was certain it was at least a dozen. She wasn't quite sure how she was managing to hold herself upright. Dutch swayed back and forth as he caught up to her, reaching his arms out to catch her, but she jumped away, toppling onto the ground and laughing. Dutch snickered quietly and plopped himself on the floor beside her, their laughter blending together as people in the bar shot them glares. They couldn't care less though.

"Give me back my hat, missy," Dutch slurred trying to get his hand back, but Scarlet held it just out of reach and placed it on her head. He stared at her; really stared at her as if he were finally seeing clearly. Or perhaps it was the alcohol swimming in his vision.

* * *

** *Dutch's POV* **

His lips curled into a smile. It was a genuine smile. One he hadn't had since before Colm O'Driscoll...well that didn't matter. None of it mattered anymore. _She's gone. But this woman before me ain't._ He watched as a strand of hair fell over Scarlet's face and Dutch went to move it, his fingers brushing her skin softly. A feathery touch. She froze and locked eyes with him, her cheeks flushing a dark shade of pink. _Those eyes. Those dark brown eyes. Wide and full of adventure._ _How on earth did I find someone like her?_ Scarlet giggled and took his hat off her head, placing it on his own gingerly. He straightened it and leaned against the wall.

She followed his action, keeping an inch between them. His vision was cloudy and he knew he wouldn't remember anything when he woke up. He wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there before she whispered,

"Did you ever love anyone, Dutch?" He couldn't help but tense at her question. He looked down at her, her head lowered as she fiddled with her hands. 

"Yes...I did. I-I still do," he cleared his throat as her head raised, a sadness in her doe-like orbs. 

* * *

** *Scarlet's POV* **

_Why did you have to ask that? You're more drunk than you thought! You just couldn't help yourself._ A shiver ran up her spine at his words. _Of course he still loves her. It's probably Molly O' Shea. Not sure what he sees in her... **Why do you even care?** I don't know. **Yes you do. You're fallin' for Dutch Van Der Linde.** That's absurd. **You ain't never loved anyone before.** I do not love him. He's attractive, yes. That's all. _

"Oh..." was all she said as she shifted her gaze from him. 

"But she was taken away from me. Killed by Colm O'Driscoll," Dutch stated with a non-humorous laugh. She glanced at him, spotting the shimmer in his eyes as he focused on nothing in particular. She frowned. _Why did you have to ask him? Did you not think there was a chance that he would have to be reminded of something so horrible?_ He sniffed and looked over at her, his face showing a lop-sided smile. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling the urge to take his hand. But to her surprise, he did so first, shaking his head,

"You didn't know. I 'spect you think Molly and I are..." He didn't finish as Scarlet took her hand away from his, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Aren't you?" she didn't want to look at him anymore. She had seen the way Molly looked at him. As if he were the only thing. Why did it make her so upset? Why was she jealous of that woman? She hardly even knew her! And she hardly knew Dutch too. It just didn't make sense. **_You want him to yourself, don't you?_** _No. I don't. **Then why, Scarlet? Why?** He's infatuating. That's all. And I'm drunk. **Right.**_

"I haven't loved anyone since....Her name was Annabelle. _She_ was my woman. My everything. Now I ain't got nothin'. But Molly?" Dutch scoffed and ran a hand over his arm, picking off a bit of lint, "My time with her is over."

"So you _were_ with her?" Scarlet snapped. _Why am I actin' like this?!_ She wasn't sure why she was so angry, but she wobbled as she got to her feet, accidentally tripping on someone's boot as she made her way to the counter. Dutch blinked, not quite sure what the hell just happened and how he had somehow offended her with his words.

"Can I rent a room please?" she asked the bartender, who nodded and gestured up to the room, "And a hot bath?" 

"It's four dollars ma'am," he gave her a small smile as he finished cleaning a glass he had been wiping down. She had forgotten to bring money. She pretended to rummage through her pockets, actually finding a few coins that added up to five dollar. She counted out the change and heaved a sigh of relief. She didn't need to be going around to ask for money, and Dutch wasn't going to be paying for it either. She headed upstairs to where her bath was waiting for her, Dutch the least of her worries. _He'll go back to camp and maybe I'll go back tomorrow. Maybe._

"Excuse me," she jumped when she heard Dutch's voice behind her. _Shit. Of course he followed me._ She turned around and gave him a forced smile. He smirked though in a playful manner and took a step towards her. She took a retreating step back, finding her back against the wall, and he set an arm on the side of her, looking down with amusement as she drew in a sharp breath.

"Now, I believe you owe me an explanation," he whispered, his breath tickling her face as she licked her lips. _God why does this man have to be so charming?_ As if knowing exactly what she was thinking, he chuckled and waited for a response, but she didn't move. The alcohol was still in her system, but she was conscious enough to know that she most certainly did _not_ want to kiss this man before her. She did _not_ want those soft looking lips pressed firmly against hers, trailing kisses along her neck and back up to her lips. Her core suddenly felt warm and she tried to give him her best annoyed look. She even crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him,

"I owe you nothin', Mr. Van Der Linde. Now if you'll excuse _me_ , I have a bath waitin' for me." She made to move away from him, but his other arm shot up to block her. Now he had her pinned. He glanced down at her and mumbled beside her ear,

"The bath can wait. Why'd ya run off like that?"

"You're drunk," Scarlet snarled, trying not to think of how close they were. His chest on hers. His facial hair tickling her cheek until he pulled away just enough to scan his eyes over her face. 

"Perhaps. But I still wanna know," he chuckled again, deep and huskily. _Shit. What is he doin' to me?_

"I don't like Molly. Okay? That enough? I think she admires you too much and you're either too blind to see it or you know and you're toyin' with her. If she loves you so much, go sleep with her and cry to her about your past!" The moment the last part left her mouth, she regretted it. The pain was clear on Dutch's face as he took a step back, shaking his head,

"I believe you're mistaken, Ms. Jackson. I know full well that Molly likes me, and I know for a fact that her and I are done. She ain't the woman I'm interested in, and that's final. And as for my past, I was just sharin' that with you 'cause you asked." Dutch scoffed lightly, frowning deeply as Scarlet let out the breath she had been holding. _Then what woman are you interested in, Dutch?_ That's the question she wanted to ask, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Dutch I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" she was cut off as he lifted a hand to stop her, sighing softly.

"I know, Ms. Jackson. I know. Why don't you go take your bath now?" when he called her by her last name, she couldn't help but feel hurt. She liked hearing her name roll of his tongue as if it were the simplest thing to him. He smiled sadly as she nodded and walked into the room, the large claw-foot tub waiting for her.

* * *

Once she had cleaned herself up, making sure to scrub all the dirt off, she slipped back into the dress Miss Grimshaw had lent her and walked outside. Dutch was outside the door, his hat over his face as his chest heaved up and down slowly, suggesting he was sleeping. _He shouldn't have stayed. He should have left. I hurt him. Why did he stay? He didn't forgive me. And I didn't apologize. **Maybe he's to afraid to admit his feelings.** What feelings? He doesn't like me. **Maybe.**_ She heaved a sigh and kneeled down before him, smelling the alcohol on his breath.

She went down the hall to her room, checking how much space was on the bed. It was definitely large enough fro both of them. She went back to Dutch, who was still sound asleep and smiled. She felt like a complete ass for what she had said, but she was glad he had stayed. She felt safer with him there, and as she kneeled down, wrapping an arm around his waist, he chuckled.

"I was wonderin' when you'd be done," he allowed her to help support him as his arm snaked around her waist. _Drunk bastard._

"I like takin' my time. Is that such a crime?" she kept her voice low, not wanting to disturb anyone else who may be sleeping. Or doing other things...

"It is if you have to keep _me_ waitin'," he snickered, making her blush. She managed to get him to the room, his weight against hers and she plopped him down on the bed.

"You don't have to do that," he dismissed her as she went to take his shoes off. He shifted to one side of the bed, staying on top of the covers.

"I'd prefer _not_ bein' kicked in my sleep," she said, taking off her own heels. Dutch yawned and propped himself up on his arms behind his head. He looked at her and tilted his head,

"You're gonna be in bed with me?" Scarlet tensed at his wording and shrugged.

"I paid for the room. And I doubt you'll be able to stay on your horse to get back to camp. I'll stay under the covers and you stay on top, alright?" she was thankful for the darkness that hid her tinted cheeks as she slipped under the covers. Dutch chuckled,

"Right. I stay on top."

"Oh shut up, Dutch!" she smacked him on the arm, but she couldn't help but laugh as he grinned.

"A woman who gives orders! I like it," and with that, he turned over and fell asleep, his snoring soft and peaceful. Scarlet ran through everything she and Dutch had talked about. She had been a real bitch to him, that was for sure, and she hoped they were okay. At least for now. She fell asleep, unaware of the arms that had made their way around her in the night.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739845#workskin)


	12. One Brick at a Time

Scarlet thought about what Dutch had said while she ran the warm rag up along her arm. She didn't remember the last time she had a proper bath, and it was nice to clean herself up. Dutch Van Der Linde had left. He hadn't turned back. And now, she couldn't get him off her mind. _Quit thinking of him God dammit! He's gone. He left you. You'll just go back to camp in the morning. He may not talk to you, but that's okay. I don't need to talk to him. **But you**_ **want _to talk to him._** _No. I do not. **Yes you do. You're falling for him, admit it.** I'm _not _falling for that bastard._ Her hand went to the necklace that was lying on the stool outside the bath. She hadn't wanted to get it wet, considering it was so precious. 

What had he meant when he said he thought it was her? Was he catching feelings for her? _No. He can't be. We've barely known each other for long._ Once she was dried and clothed, she headed to the room she had rented and collapsed on the bed. She wasn't sure what made her want to head to camp now, but she refused from doing so. She didn't even have a horse to get back on. _Shit. Maybe I'm out of the gang then._ Scarlet felt the tears prick at her eyes and she bit down on her bottom lip. Now wasn't the time to feel bad. She turned off the light and closed her eyes, trying to find some sleep in the noisy saloon.

* * *

** *Dutch's POV* **

He knew he shouldn't have left her. But what choice did he have? She was pushing him too hard, and though he liked to believe he was tough, he had a soft side to him that she had sunken into. _You're losin' it Dutch. Why can't you get her out of her head? You have to go back._ Dutch had already arrived at camp, stopping The Count just within the trees so he was still hidden from view. _Shit._ He turned around and went back, cursing himself for leaving her in the first place.

* * *

** *Scarlet's POV* **

She woke to the familiar smell of faint alcohol and a cigar. She felt his arms next, wrapped around her waist as his breath tickled the back of her neck. She stiffened as she slowly became more aware of his presence. _Someone's in the bed with me. Shit. Think Scarlet._ The first thing she did was look down at herself, sighing with relief that she was still clothed. Her head was pounding with a hangover as she glanced down at the hand next. She knew that hand. Those gems placed carefully on his fingers. Dutch was sleeping beside her, _holding_ her close to him in a spooning position. He had come back.

Scarlet shifted slightly, turning her head to face him. He was sleeping, mumbling something in his sleep and twitching, his lips curling a bit at the tips. She couldn't contain the excitement that ran through her at how close they were. He mumbled again, which was followed by a low growl,

"Still tired." Scarlet chuckled silently to herself, and Dutch's eyes opened, having felt her chest rumble beneath him. He blinked and took a moment to remember what had happened last night. He jumped out of the bed so fast, he nearly knocked Scarlet off with him.

"Jesus! How the Hell-" he stopped himself and looked around, "Oh. Shit. I forgot." Scarlet sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him down beside her, letting go of his arm as he sat down. His hands went to cover his face. Was he embarrassed? Ashamed? Maybe a bit of both.

"You came back," she whispered, smiling softly. He moaned in response and removed his hands from his face, shaking his head.

"Of course I did. Couldn't leave ya behind like that. I-I'm sorry Scarlet. It weren't your fault," he matched her expression and took her hand in his, focusing on his fingers as they rubbed the back of her knuckles. 

"What're we talkin' about?" last night had been a little fuzzy. All she really remembered was having an argument with the charming man before her. He grinned and waved a hand dismissively,

"It doesn't matter. C'mon. Time to get you home." Before Scarlet could comprehend what was happening, he had lifted her up bridal style and kicked open the door of the bedroom. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck quickly.

"Dutch Van Der Linde! You put me down right now!" But he only chuckled and kept walking.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739884#workskin)


	13. One Brick at a Time

** *Dutch's POV* **

Once Scarlet had fallen asleep, Dutch opened his eyes and carefully slipped out of bed. She had really bought him being drunk, and he chuckled as he put on his boots. He leaned over her sleeping body, smiling softly at how beautiful she was. He moved a strand of hair from her face and headed to the door. There was something he had to do, and he knew she wouldn't like it when she realized what he had done.

* * *

She woke to the familiar smell of faint alcohol and a cigar. She felt his arms next, wrapped around her waist as his breath tickled the back of her neck. She stiffened as she slowly became more aware of his presence. _Someone's in the bed with me. Shit. Think Scarlet._ The first thing she did was look down at herself, sighing with relief that she was still clothed. Her head was pounding with a hangover as she glanced down at the hand next. She knew that hand. Those gems placed carefully on his fingers. Dutch was sleeping beside her, _holding_ her close to him in a spooning position. She had forgotten that he had stayed with her last night.

Scarlet shifted slightly, turning her head to face him. He was sleeping, mumbling something in his sleep and twitching, his lips curling a bit at the tips. She couldn't contain the excitement that ran through her at how close they were. He mumbled again, which was followed by a low growl,

"Still tired." Scarlet chuckled silently to herself, and Dutch's eyes opened, having felt her chest rumble beneath him. He blinked and took a moment to remember what had happened last night. He jumped out of the bed so fast, he nearly knocked Scarlet off with him.

"Jesus! How the Hell-" he stopped himself and looked around, "We didn't...uh...did we..." Scarlet laughed and shook her head. He drew in a heavy breath and nodded, putting his hands on his hips.

"Good. Uh..."

"I'm sorry for last night, Dutch," she whispered, smiling softly. He tilted his head,

"What're you talkin' about?" _Of course. He was really drunk last night._

"It doesn't matter. C'mon I want to get back to camp." Before Scarlet could comprehend what was happening, he had lifted her up bridal style and kicked open the door of the bedroom. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck quickly.

"Dutch Van Der Linde! You put me down right now!" But he only chuckled and kept walking. Once they were on the horse, she nudged him and snapped,

"Don't do that again!" Dutch only smirked and removed something from his pocket, taking her hand and placing it on her palm as he hummed in a delighted tone. She gasped and held up the necklace he had offered to buy her the day before. _When did he get this?_ _I don't remember him buying it._

"Dutch!" she had no words as he turned and smiled softly at her,

"I think it was callin' to you. I ain't takin' it back." And with that, they rode off towards camp, Scarlet admiring the new jewel around her neck.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69739884#workskin)


	14. Butterflies

Scarlet buried her face into Dutch's shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent of tobacco and beer. She had to admit, it was a nice smell on him. Her fingers played with the necklace as they rode away from Valentine, the country surrounding them once again. Trees littered the fields of grass and the only sign of civilization were the railroad tracks and people passing on horses. Dutch hummed to himself and Scarlet listened, loving the way his chest rumbled against her hands. _Why is this man so...different? So mysterious? Why am I so drawn to him? Where the hell are we going?_

"Um, Dutch?" Scarlet lifted her head from his shoulder and looked around, raising her brows.

"Yeah?" he glanced back at her, a smirk playing on his lips. _He thinks he's so clever. God his face is amazing. So beautiful. Perfected like a masterpiece._

"Wasn't the camp back there?" she asked, jabbing a thumb behind her. The man chuckled and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks and her insides twist. _Oh I love it when he laughs like that._

"Yeah," he chirped back, continuing his humming again. Scarlet frowned,

"Where are we goin'?"

"Just over this hill. Ain't that far now," Dutch practically purred, making her shiver with delight. _Jesus Christ. This man is going to be the death of me!_ The sun was just coming over the mountains in the distance and Dutch pulled the reins on The Count once they came to a large patch of bright green grass. Scarlet, confused, allowed him to help her down as she looked around. _No buildings. So we're not robbing a bank. Is he planning to hunt or something?_ Dutch turned to her and took her hand, smiling softly and pulling her down into a sitting position. 

"Dutch?" her brows knitted together as she tried to read the expression on his face. His eyes twinkled as he ran a thumb over her cheek and she stiffened at his touch. He put his hand down awkwardly at her tension and cleared his throat, pointing to the horizon. 

"I come here sometimes...when I ain't feelin' too good. Puts me in a good mood," he said, turning to face the sky. A mix of blurred paints, orange and pinks spilled across the blue. Clouds sketched lightly over the dark mountains and the sun's rays shone through them, as if Heaven itself was trying to come through. Scarlet leaned her head back, loving the way the breeze kissed her face.

* * *

** *Dutch's POV* **

_God I swear I'm going to kiss that woman. Maybe not now...but as soon as the moment comes....God she's so beautiful._ Dutch admired the way Scarlet's curls blew gently in the wind, eyes closed as her face turned to the sky above them. So at peace. She was one of a kind, that was for sure. How had he gotten so lucky?

"You're right. It certainly clears my mind," she opened her eyes and looked at him, cheeks changing to a tint of red. He smirked and lowered his gaze, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. 

* * *

** *Scarlet's POV* **

"S-Should we be headin' back?" Scarlet asked, getting to her feet as Dutch followed suit, nearly bumping into her as he got up too. She stumbled back, losing her footing slightly and his arm went around her quickly so she wouldn't fall. She froze in his arms, instinctively moving her arms around his neck. His breath wafted against her face and she could smell something different. _Is that...mint?_ _Refreshing._

"You uh...you wanna...you wanna go back now?" Dutch asked softly. A bright blue butterfly fluttered between them, landing on his nose. Scarlet laughed and let go of him, straightening herself out as he brushed the insect away. She held her stomach as the laughter bubbled from her and Dutch raised his brows at her in amusement.

"Yeah, let's go back now," she wiped a tear from her eye and mounted The Count, smirking down at Dutch as he grumbled something under his breath. She could have sworn she heard something about _right moment_ and _stupid butterfly._ She stiffled her laughter as he went to mount in front of her, but she shook a finger at him.

" _I'd_ like to take the reins, if you don't mind," she said. Dutch laughed,

"You?" 

"Yes me!" Scarlet frowned, putting a hand on her hip, "Don't think I can manage?" Dutch put up his hands in defense,

"I never said that! Don't ya put words into my mouth, woman!" He mounted behind her, pressing his chest to her back rather firmly. _Oh God help me._ She wasn't sure if sitting behind her was worse, or in front of her. _Behind. Definitely behind._ She flicked the reins and The Count started towards the camp.

"Easy, boy," Dutch spoke to him, patting his side as they came into the treeline that led to the camp. Nobody was in sight when they hitched the horse and got off, Scarlet petting The Count's nose and cooing soft words to him. Dutch watched her and waited until she was done before gesturing to the tables,

"Care for some coffee?" Scarlet smirked,

"Ain't you the gentleman?" He shrugged and poured two mugs,

"I try." Scarlet hummed as he handed her the steaming cup, holding it in her hands. She could still feel his touch on her, lingering. She wondered if he had kissed her had the butterfly not interrupted. She almost laughed at the thought. _Ridiculous. Why would he?_ She peered over at him over the rim of her cup and he stared back, smiling.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69740088#workskin)


	15. Bank Robbery

** *Dutch's POV* **

_I would have kissed her. I would have kissed Scarlet Beau Jackson._ Dutch smirked lightly as he stared at the woman across the table from him, the necklace hanging around her neck. His insides twisted, but not with lust. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. She sipped her coffee and batted her eyelashes at him, obviously enjoying how easy it was to tease him. He nearly choked on his drink when she leaned over to far that he could see straight down her front. 

"I have a proposition," he said, trying to distract himself from her body. The curves that went right down to her hips. He imagined sliding his hands along her, untying her-

"What kind of proposition?" she asked, snapping him to his senses. All of her nonsense was gone and she was all business now, very intrigued by whatever he was suggesting. For some reason, the face she was making, her eyebrow slightly narrowed with curiosity and her eyes looking at him innocently, made him even more turned on than before and he cleared his throat. _Get a hold of yourself, Dutch. For God's sake!_

"Let's rob the bank. In Valentine," he decided, licking his lips. Scarlet frowned and leaned back in her chair,

"But we just got back from Valentine. Don'cha you think we should lay low for a while? You know, in case of the Pinkertons?" Dutch got to his feet, the tightness in his pants making him very uncomfortable. The camp was still pretty quiet, but he was certain that the gang would start getting up soon. 

"Darlin', the first thing you should know about me..." Dutch took a step towards her, so close that his breath moved a strand of her hair a bit. He glanced down at her lips and then into her eyes, soft, amber brown eyes, "I don't like layin' low." Before he could advance in the kiss he was planning on giving her, he heard Arthur chuckle behind him.

"Did I erm...interrupt somethin'?" The two spun to face the blonde cowboy and Dutch felt his cheeks heat up ever so slightly. He tipped his hat to Arthur and shook his head, 

"We're gonna rob the bank in Valentine." 

"Uh...uh-huh. Right," Arthur said, frowning, but Dutch knew, he was in.

* * *

** *Scarlet's POV* **

She couldn't keep from thinking about the kiss. Well...almost kiss. She could practically feel his lips on hers, brushing softly against her skin. She mounted The Count with Dutch, considering he thought it was better to take one less horse. She assumed it was just an excuse for her to sit with him though. Not that she minded. But it's what she assumed...

"Comfortable?" Dutch cooed to her from the front. She rolled her eyes and pressed her chest firmly to his back, making him grunt as she had anticipated. Smirking she whispered,

"Are you?" He growled and kicked into the white horses's sides, half of the gang following close behind him as they rode towards Valentine. Occasionally, Scarlet would reach out and touch some of the passing branches, causing Arthur to chuckle beside her. She didn't care. She loved nature and whenever she had the time, she would sit down with Jack and teach him how to make her favorite flower crowns. 

"Everyone know the plan?" Dutch called to the gang as the town came into view, the sun rising along the horizon. Personally, Scarlet would have chosen dusk to rob the bank, but she knew she was meant to follow Dutch Van Der Linde. Like he would have listened to her anyway. She almost scoffed at the thought of him taking orders from her and came back to reality when they dismounted, Dutch offering her a hand that she brushed away.

"How many times I gotta tell ya? I can handle myself," Scarlet nudged him in the ribs and removed her pistol from her belt buckle, giving a flawless swing before putting it back in its place. John Marston laughed, receiving a glare from Dutch, who fixed his vest and cleared his throat for attention, 

"Okay then, positions. Scarlet you're-"

"I'm with you. I know. If you don't mind, I think _I'll_ take the lead," and without another word or instructions to follow, Scarlet made her way over to the bank, making sure to sway her hips like they had discussed. She was the distraction. Something she was used to. Something that suited her just perfectly. With a quick glanced from the leader, everyone followed, taking their spots across from the bank and some behind Dutch as they casually stepped towards the building. Scarlet walked inside with Dutch on her heels, his hand moving around her hip. She jumped slightly, but recovered quickly as she kept to her character. Of course, it had been his idea that they should pretend to be lovers. Not that it mattered. It was all just a show so they could get the money.

"'scuse me. We're lookin' to get a loan," Dutch drawled out to the banker as Javier and John took the corners, Arthur taking to locking the door swiftly and undetected. Scarlet looked around the bank, seeing only three customers. An elderly woman who looked to be dressed for a ball (compared to her anyhow) and her husband, judging by the way their arms were linked. And another younger man who was sitting and reading the newspaper. _Who comes to the bank to read the newspaper?_ That's when she saw it.

"Dutch...we should get outta here," she whispered, gripping his hand tight in case he hadn't heard her. He looked around and frowned in confusion, obviously not having seen what she had.

"Ah it's alright, darlin'. We'll be done soon enough," he winked at her, but she didn't melt like she would have. She was too nervous and she stepped on his foot. Hard. He yelped softly and tightened his grip on her waist,

"Now darlin'-"

"Officer," Scarlet snapped harshly, keeping her voice low. Dutch blinked and raised a brow, looking over his shoulder to see the man with the newspaper. But it was too late. John and Javier had already aimed their guns at the people, shouting,

"Get down! This is a robbery!" _Shit._ It all happened so fast. The cop had gotten to his feet, removed a gun from his waist pocket, and started shooting. Dutch grabbed a hold of Scarlet and brought her down behind a bench with him, cursing under his breath. She could have sworn she heard him apologize somewhere between _shoulda listened_ and _not supposed to go this way._ She would have smiled had they not been a second to death. The officer stopped and silence filled the room, the only sound being the whimper of the elderly woman who was wrapped in her husband's arms.

"Drop your weapons!" he called to the members of the gang as they hid behind the benches. Dutch put a finger to his lips to Scarlet and raised his hands slowly. Before she could yank him back down, he had spoken in a clear tone,

"You got us. Didn't mean nothin' by it, officer."

"I SAID DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Scarlet could hear the fear in the cop's voice and she knew from experience that people did bad things when under pressure. _Oh please know what you're doing Dutch Van Der Linde._ She prayed inside her head, biting down on her lip. She watched at the officer caught sight of her and advanced slowly towards her. She hadn't realized that Dutch and the others had dropped their guns, holding their hands up in defense. 

"Now. You's gonna have to come with me now. Nice and easy," the officer said slowly, inching closer and closer to her. _What is he doing? Where are the others? Are there more officers outside? Did they hear the gunshots? Were the others alright?_ Scarlet's head pounded, giving her a headache and before she could comprehend what she was doing, she had gotten up and taken a step forward. Dutch's hand went across her to block her, but she looked at him with a reassurance. Hesitantly, he nodded stiffly and put his arm down, allowing her to come forward.

"Ma'am, your gun. Put it down!" the officer ordered, putting a hand out towards her. She raised the weapon with shaking hands and shook her head, eyes stinging with tears that were building up,

"Let us pass." She couldn't contain the crack that came from her throat, but she cleared it and said it again, "Let us pass. And I won't shoot your pretty little face."

"Now ma'am, I can't do that. You're gonna have to-" the _bang_ rang out before he could finish his sentence and Scarlet dropped the pistol on the floor, her hands covering her mouth. The ringing echoed in her head and she collapsed to her knees, unaware of the gang shouting at her. Her vision grew hazy and she felt sick in the stomach. She didn't feel the arms embrace her, lift her up and carry her out of the bank. All she could think was: _I just killed a man. I just killed him willingly. On purpose. I'm a monster. A murderer._

"Scarlet! Stay with me!" she could here Dutch's voice in the darkness and she reached out for him, feeling his hand wrap around hers, fingers clasping hers tightly. _Why do I feel so ill? God my stomach feels like it explodes into a million pieces._

"She's losin' a lot a blood!" Arthur's voice, but it was too distorted to hear. She tried to open her eyes, but it was as if they were sealed closed. She gasped for breath, but her lungs were drowning. She was drowning. _Oh God don't let me die._ Was the last thing she thought as the nothing engulfed her.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460064/chapters/69740145#workskin)


	16. Always By Her Side

** *Dutch's POV* **

"Dutch...she'll be fine. You should get some rest," Hosea said softly, peering at him from across the tent. Dutch had his hand intertwined with Scarlet's, his eyes never leaving her face. She looked more pale than ever, the color having drained from her cheeks. But she was still so beautiful. He longed for the moment when she would open her eyes and catch his gaze on hers. And the eye contact that would be hard to break. The chemistry they had made his insides twist like nothing before. He had to admit...she was unlike anyone he had ever met. But how could Hosea understand...that he simply couldn't leave her side? That if she woke up and saw he wasn't there...he wouldn't forgive himself. He _needed_ to stay by her side. He felt it was his fault. Everything had gone so wrong at the bank. And she had stepped up for him. How could he have been selfish?

"It weren't your fault, Dutch," Hosea whispered, coming up to him and setting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The leader tensed and shook his head at his words,

"But it was. I was a fool for thinkin' to not look for the damn cops! And she..." He trailed off, having a loss for words. Hosea sighed and patted him on the back before leaving him alone with Scarlet. He admired her features, traced them over and over again with his eyes. The way her curls ran along her jawline and made her face pop with brilliance. Her faded freckles. Her button nose and high cheek-bones. He ran his thumb along her cheek. She had been sleeping for a few days now. He hadn't eaten anything. Arthur made sure to fill his canteen though. But he felt so...weak without her. The spirit she had made him rise inside. He had never felt for anyone as much as this woman. 

Dutch didn't hear the flap of the tent open as Arthur sat beside him, drawing up a chair to sit. They sat in silence for a bit before Dutch whispered,

"Don't you never leave love aside, Arthur. You'll be lost without it..." Arthur was nodding, but Dutch wasn't sure he understood what his meaning behind the message was. That was until he spoke up,

"Is that what you think this is, Dutch? A woman you...you love?" Dutch ran his tongue over his lips subconsciously, and for the first time since she had been placed in the bed, he averted his eyes and looked at Arthur. He furrowed his brows in consideration of the idea. Did he love her? Or was it merely lust that he felt for her? No...it had to be more than that. She was everything. She was brave and sarcastic. He fed off her energy and overall, she just made life easier on his part. She took all the stress away that he was feeling. What would happen if she was suddenly taken from him? He had already given up on eating while she was sleeping. He glanced back at her, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed slowly. 

"I'm not sure, son....How does one tell?" Arthur chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, 

"It ain't a matter of question, Dutch. It's just...a feelin'." 

"Like you can't live without her....?" Dutch asked, mostly speaking to himself. He didn't notice the sudden twitch of Scarlet's hand as Arthur's brows shot up at his question.

"Y-Yes. Exactly, Dutch. And you feel this? With her?" Dutch only nodded, reaching out without a thought for her hand. He brought it up to his lips, planting a kiss on it before sighing softly and frowning as his eyes fell on the bandages around her waist. How could he ever forgive himself? What if she didn't forgive him?

"It was my fault she was shot," Dutch said quietly.

"No, Dutch. It wasn't anyone's fault. You know that it wasn't-"

"I shouldn't've taken her!" Dutch raised his voice, making Arthur flinch. He drew in a steady breath before adding, "I should've stepped in front of her. It shoulda been _me_ who was shot."

"Dutch, don't say that-" 

"Son, it's my responsibility to do right for my family. And...Scarlet's family," Dutch's eyes ran over her face again, his breath hitching when he saw two orbs staring back at him and a smile graced on her features.

"Hi, Dutch," she whispered, a playful glint in her eyes.

"H-Hi, Ms. Jackson," he swallowed the lump in his throat as she rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. _Oh how I missed that sound._

"Weren't you just callin' me Scarlet? Hmm?" _And the teasing. Oh I missed the teasing too._ Arthur cleared his throat and got to his feet, mumbling an excuse to leave. 

"How long I been out?" Scarlet asked, trying to sit up. Dutch was quick to lightly push her back down, his hand on her chest. She looked down at it and smirked softly,

"I just woke up, Dutch. Don't tease me yet." He quickly retracted, flustered by her comment. His insides twitched with excitement and he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. To his immense surprise, she burst into laughter and he laughed dryly.

"What's wrong, Dutch? You don't seem...yourself," Scarlet reached her hand out to trail his features, but he jerked his head away in shame. _How can she touch me like this? How can she accept me after what I did._ She set her hand down, frowning sadly as she fiddled with her fingers.

"If I did something-"

"You didn't, Scarlet. Don't you think that for a minute!" Dutch snapped, shaking his head sternly. She gaped at him, giving him a confused look.

"It's my fault you're lying in this bed right now. If I had just-"

"Dutch-"

"Stepped in front of you, then you wouldn't've-"

"Dutch..." Dutch stopped for a moment and looked at her. She smiled softly and reached for his face again. This time he didn't pull away. He leaned forward as she indicated with her finger and listened as she whispered, her voice tickling his ear,

"I like this side of you...but I prefer my old Dutch Van Der Linde." The leader drew in a steady breath and nodded, grinning a bit as he stared at her.

"You can't feel guilty, Dutch. Not for me," Scarlet went on, her eyes roaming along his features. She touched his cheek and ran her finger along his nose, running down to his chin, where she admired his facial hair.

"I never left your side..." he told her, feeling entranced by her touch alone. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off as Dutch closed the space between them, hovering over her as he pressed his lips to hers passionately. It wasn't long before the kiss became heated and Scarlet was feeling confident to sit up, her chest brushing over Dutch's. His breathing labored as he asked for entrance, deepening the kiss when she allowed it. The two fought for dominance before Scarlet broke the kiss, keeping her face close to his as she closed her eyes and held his face in her hand,

"I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you." Dutch chuckled and rested his forehead on hers,

"Same here." Scarlet opened her eyes and trailed her nose along his jawline, sending shivers down his spine as she whispered,

"Once I'm healed all the way...or enough...I want these clothes off you, Dutch Van Der Linde." Dutch groaned at the sensation she left running along his skin.

"I'll remember that, my dear," he whispered. _I'm really falling for this woman. Oh God am I falling for this woman._


End file.
